Shadow Lady
is a hidden character from the Marvel vs. Capcom series who appear in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. She is a alternate form of Chun-Li who was captured by M. Bison and altered the same way that Charlie Nash was turned into Shadow. However, she was not enhanced with Psycho Power like Shadow, only gaining mechanical parts that enhance her mobility and power. Shortly after her remodeling, she regained her memory and ran away from Shadaloo, joining Shadow to fight against evil. Biography Appearance Shadow Lady wears the same clothes as her original counterpart, but her clothes are dark blue with glowing golden details. Her alternate color is pink with green details. Story Background Shadow Lady's "Capcom Fighters Network" profile describes Chun-Li being captured by M. Bison and altered the same way that Charlie Nash was turned into Shadow. However, she was not enhanced with Psycho Power like Shadow, only gaining mechanical parts that enhance her mobility and power. Shortly after her remodeling, she regained her memory and ran away from Shadaloo, joining Shadow to fight against evil. In her ending, she and Shadow arrive too late to stop Bison from fatally injuring Jin Saotome. Shadow Lady sees Jin's still barely alive, and Shadow states that only cyberization can save him now. The screen then goes white, and when it fades back Jin is seen alone, standing in place with a darker, Shadow-like palette and with his right hand turned into a drill. Jin then questions if he's alive. ''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Shadow Lady appears as a boss in the Extra Battle Mode. Gameplay Abilities Many of Chun-Li's original attacks are replaced with a veritable arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including drills, plasma laser beams, an electric force-shield and homing/heat-seeking missiles, all contained within her robotic shell. It's speculated her body contains highly advanced nanomachines that allow her to morph parts of her body (specifically her arms, which can convert into drills) into various energy projectile and melee weapons. Her feet were also enhanced, as they were fitted with miniaturized and compact Vernier thrusters that enhanced her jumping power, and possibly allowing flight; these mechanical enhancements also improved her kicking power. Being a cyborg, it's speculated that Shadaloo equipped Shadow Lady with advanced sensors such as enemy scanners, a long-range sensory array, threat analysis/counter-measure programs, facial recognition software, and an auto-targeting system inside of her, as well as other internal scanning, homing and radar sensor suites. However, she was not enhanced with Psycho Power like Shadow, only gaining mechanical parts that enhance her mobility and power. Shortly after her remodeling, her re-emergent human side wins; Chun-Li regained her memory, broke free of the Shadaloo programming and ran away from Shadaloo, eventually joining Shadow to fight against evil. Shadow Lady also has her own attacks, which differ from Chun-Li's moves. She has the Rainbow Missile, three missiles fired from her back, the Miracle Drill, an attack that turns her hands into a drill to attack the opponent and the Plasma Barrier, a shield made of electricity. Other unique moves she has include the Triple Jump and Air Dash, which she is capable of due to having compact Vernier thrusters on her soles. Her Hyper Combos include the Big Bang Laser, a giant energy laser fired from her palms, the Galaxy Missile, a series of missiles that Shadow Lady shoots towards the opponent from her back and the Final Mission, a move she shares with Shadow. Moveset The gameplay of Shadow Lady is in parts very similar to that of Chun-Li, players can use the Infinity Leg (a version of the Hyakuretsukyaku), Sky Counter Crash (Hazanshu) and some unique attacks such as Yosokyaku, Wall Jump, Kakukyakuraku and Reishiki Kikouken. Shadow Lady is a darker palette swap of Chun-Li with glowing gold accents, but unlike Shadow, who retains almost the same moveset as his original self, Shadow Lady plays almost entirely different from Chun-Li. Though both Chun-Li and Shadow Lady share some of the same moves and unique attacks, Shadow Lady possess a number of her own moves that display her cybernetic nature, such as large drills instead of hands and missile launched off her robotic body. She has the Rainbow Missile, three missiles fired from her back, the Miracle Drill, an attack that turns her hands into a drill to attack the opponent and the Plasma Barrier, a shield made of electricity. Shadow Lady also has own unique attacks such as the Triple Jump and Air Dash, which she is capable of due to having compact Vernier thrusters on her soles. In addition to her Hyper Combos, Big Bang Laser, a giant energy laser, the Galaxy Missile, a series of missiles that Shadow Lady shoots towards the opponent and the Final Mission, a move she shares with Shadow. Special Moves *'Infinity Leg:' Shadow Lady's version of the Hyakuretsukyaku. *'Sky Counter Crash:' Shadow Lady's version of the Hazan Shu. *'Miracle Drill''' (ミラクルドリル Mirakuru Doriru): Shadow Lady dashes forward with her hands turned into a large drill, striking the opponent twice. *'Triple Jump '(トリプルジャンプ Toripuru Janpu): Shadow Lady will make a super jump three times larger than a normal jump. *'Air Dash '(エアダッシュ Ea Dasshu): Shadow Lady will make an air dash walking the entire screen in the air. Can be used to get away from the opponent in the air, and for combo possibilities. *'Rainbow Missile:' Shadow Lady bows and shoots three homing missiles from her back aimed at the opponent. *'Plasma Barrier' (プラズマバリアー Purazuma Bariā): Shadow Lady stands and generates a field of electricity around her. Mashing buttons allows for the field to stay longer. Hyper Combos *'Big Bang Laser:' Shadow Lady gleams and then shoots a large laser beam from her hands. *'Galaxy Missile:' Shadow Lady gleams, then bows and releases a large number of homing missiles at the enemy. *'Final Mission:' Identical to Shadow's Level 3 Hyper, Shadow Lady will rush forward and attempt to kick the enemy upward. If she connects, she follows up with an aerial 15 hit combo behind a completely whited-out screen, not unlike the Shun Goku Satsu. Trivia *A Shadaloo-brainwashed incarnation of Chun-Li appeared in the Street Fighter II V anime series. Though unconfirmed, this brainwashed form may have served as the inspiration for Shadow Lady. *When confronted as a CPU opponent, Shadow Lady appears together with M. Bison, who floats behind her and orders her to go forth and show the world Shadaloo's true power. In her ending, however, she appears working together with Shadow, indicating she has also broken free from Bison's control. *Shadow Lady shares the same defeat animation with Chun-Li, although there is a difference between the two. Whereas Chun-Li lays unconscious for the remainder of the match, Shadow Lady starts to malfunction/short-circuit and explodes after a few seconds (being a robot, she may have been programmed to short out and self-destruct if defeated). *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chun-Li is given an alternate costume that appers similar to Shadow Lady, but like Akuma's Cyber Akuma DLC alt, there is no change to Chun-Li's moveset. *Shadow Lady received a profile in the Street Fighter V encyclopedia site in September 2016, the day after Shadow. The bio states her drills are made of an alloy of "Light Ceramical Titanium", the Japanese name of "Ceratanium", a special material featured in the Mega Man series. Gallery Sprite References Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Heroes